Egoïste
by lunny
Summary: « Est ce que au moins une seule fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrai pas te montrer un peu égoïste ? » Et malgré son ton acerbe et vif, il aurait voulu qu’il réponde non.  HarryxDraco pas de spoiler


**Titre :** Egoïste

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'aurai pu écrire un truc pareil ...

**Résumé :** « Est ce que au moins une seule fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrai pas te montrer un peu égoïste ? » Et malgré son ton acerbe et vif, il aurait voulu qu'il réponde non. HarryxDraco (pas de spoiler)

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre de significatif.

**Avertissement :** Tout ceux qui ne supportent pas de lire une histoire basée sur la relation entre deux hommes sont priés de ne pas lire ce texte. Pas de spoiler et ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

**Note **: Parce que quand cette phrase m'est venue à l'esprit, j'ai tout de suite pensée à Draco Malefoy.

Bonne lecture !

Potter avait toujours cet air quelque peu affolé quand on le trouvait au bras d'une femme.

Son regard partait de droite à gauche nerveusement, assistant impuissant au déclenchement des flashs qui crépitaient autour de lui. Il essayait plus ou moins de masquer la personne à ses côtés, chose bien inutile son nom s'étalant en grandes lettres manuscrites au–dessus de la photo. Alimenté d'un slogan tapageur pour faire vendre et de sous-entendus pour le plus ou moins salaces. Rien d'inhabituel cela dit. Le sauveur, comme ne cessait de l'acclamer la plupart des sorciers de bas arrivage, ne cessait de faire la une des divers quotidiens. Et quelques pronostics sur la future épouse du héros courraient dans quelque coin plus ou moins étonnant. On parlait de dames célèbres du monde comme de la petite sorcière insignifiante pour qui il avait eut un mot.

Potter n'avait aucun sens de la médiatisation.

Toute sa vie privée s'étalait dans les journaux sans qu'il n'y puisse ou n'essaye même de les faire taire. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, semblait-il. Il n'éclatait plus de colère quand on lui sous-entendait une conquête, ne rougissait plus de gène quand on évoquait sa sexualité dite torride par la presse. Il n'essayait pas de tuer le journaliste lui ayant attribué une liaison avec une des femmes de ses amis. Il avait juste ce regard effrayé quand les photographes se ruaient sur lui alors qu'il accompagnait une de ses somptueuses créatures qui ne cessaient de changer.

Parce que comme un idiot à ce moment là, il pensait à moi.

Qu'il pensait à ce que je ressentirai moi en lisant les tabloïdes en voyant le nom d'une femme à côté du sien. Que voulez-vous ? Potter avait toujours été ce genre de personne étrange. Qui se soucie plus du bien-être des autres que du sien. Je pense que cela ne me concernerait en rien s'il se trouvait quelqu'un. Sa vie privée ne me concerne à aucun moment. Il est majeur et vacciné. Ce qu'il fait de ses nuits ne me concerne pas et en m'intéresse pas. Pourtant, il pense le contraire. Ce sombre idiot pense savoir mieux que moi ce qui m'importe. Ce n'était pas comme si nous nous connaissions vraiment. On a juste été du même côté lors de cette guerre. Un côté que j'avais choisi me fiant plus à mon instinct qu'à un choix bien réfléchi et posé. Personne ne peut réfléchir posément en temps de guerre. Il n'y a plus de bien et de mal contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom n'était pas une sombre figure, il n'était pas le mal. C'était un manipulateur et un idéaliste. Il était impressionnant dans cette façon de se faire respecter et aduler par les siens. J'ai fait parti des siens bien avant de faire parti des vainqueurs. J'ai cru à son monde idyllique, son monde sombre et impressionnant, ce monde nous remettant à notre place. Qui nous permettait d'assurer cette suprématie.

Comme beaucoup, même si peu l'avoue aujourd'hui, j'ai cru au maître des ténèbres.

La marque à mon poignet le montre encore aujourd'hui et bien que cet homme ait disparu, la marque subsiste. Elle me brûle encore quelque fois, marqué au plus profond de mon âme. Et pourtant je ne la cache pas. Je l'exhibe quelque fois même. A ces remises de décorations hypocrites, à ses conférences de presse hebdomadaire qui nous assurait que oui : tout allait bien. Mais rien n'allait bien. Car il y a eut des gens comme moi, il y en a encore. Des gens qui ont trop cru à leur supériorité qui se sont inventé une légitimé qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Des pédants, des aristocrates, des gens qui se croyaient exceptionnels. Mais la vérité est bien triste cependant. Personne n'est exceptionnel, personne n'échappe aux tourments de la vie. Et le monde est monstrueusement humain.

Fragile et inconscient.

Rien n'ira jamais bien malgré ce que l'on essayait de nous faire croire. Un jour un autre mage noir apparaîtra, sous un autre nom, sous une autre forme, avec d'autres idéaux. Il ralliera encore une fois les gens comme moi. Une minorité croyant en son mérite. Et peut-être que cette fois là, il n'y aura pas de Potter pour sauver la face. Qu'il ne restera plus que le chaos. Et là, en ce moment, je ne saurai affirmer que je me trouverai du « bon » côté, parce que pour moi il n'y pas de bon côté.

Et dans cette guerre que j'avais vécue, il n'y en avait pas non plus.

Et c'est bien par hasard que j'ai atterri du côté des vainqueurs. J'avais suivi mon père dans la voie qu'il m'avait montré, je l'avais suivi, plus ou moins rigoureusement. Je ne suis pas docile mais malgré tout, j'éprouvais ce besoin de le satisfaire de la meilleur des façons. J'agissais comme un gamin irréfléchi qui ne souhaitait voir qu'étinceler les yeux de son paternel de fierté. Et j'ai juré obéissance à un homme dont j'ignorais tout, qui avait un ascendant plus qu'imaginable sur moi, je pliais face à sa volonté, oubliant la mienne. Et dans les premiers combats de cette guerre, j'ai perdu bien plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Bien plus que je n'aurai imaginé. Je ne suis qu'un coupable résigné à qui on n'avait pas accordé de châtiments. Parce que j'ai fini par me tourner vers l'Ordre. Car j'en suis venu à ressentir du dégoût devant mes actes, pas du regret car le regret m'est inconnu. Parce que regretter quelque chose, c'est supposer que ça aurait pu être différent. Mais ça n'aurait pas pu être différent.

Et finalement j'ai tourné le dos à ma famille pour me tourner vers des inconnus.

Risible n'est-ce pas ? Des gens que j'ai haïs, que je ne supportais pas, à qui j'adressai des mots assassins et quelques coup bas dans le pire des cas, qui m'étaient indifférents dans le meilleur des cas. Mais, à ma surprise, ils se sont contentés de m'ignorer pour la plupart, quelques-uns se sont tournés vers moi. Et je leur ai tourné le dos, ne supportant pas l'idée de m'allier à eux. Et ceux-là n'ont pas insisté, ne voyant pas l'utilité, car ils n'ignoraient pas que je ne céderai pas. Car j'étais fier, seule qualité qui me restait de cette vie passée aux mains d'un fou. Mes rares qualités inexistantes ayant disparu depuis longtemps, s'amusait souvent à me souffler vicieusement Potter. Et encore aujourd'hui, je m'étonne de ne pas ressentir de colère ou de ressentiment quand il persifle ces mots. Je crois que j'ai appris à le supporter.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser,, Potter et moi ne nous parlions guère à l'époque de la guerre.

D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle que de l'avoir vaguement croisé au détour d'un couloir de temps à autres. Nous n'étions pas dans le même secteur, j'étais un ancien mangemort, et lui le Sauveur, ce qui faisait une bonne grande différence. Et personne de sensé ne me l'aurait laissé approcher apprenant cela. Son regard vif et nerveux comme ayant peur d'une attaque soudaine, il arpentait les couloirs souvent sur les nerfs. Maugrey Fol Œil ayant eut le loisir de l'initier à l'art de la suspicion massive. Et connaissant ce fait, je me réjouis de ne pas avoir essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il me traite comme un espion ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Même si j'en étais un d'une certaine façon, mais pour l'Ordre. Bien que je ne le fus pas resté longtemps, ce fut une des périodes les plus dures de la guerre. C'était juste après mon adhésion à l'Ordre, très peu de gens étaient au courant, juste notre ancien directeur, figure imposante de l'Ordre et aussi sans que je n'en fus surpris outre mesure, mon ancien professeur de potions. C'était lui qui m'avait mené de ce côté là, près de ce fou d'idéaliste qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Et malgré ce que les gens pensent, j'estimais beaucoup cet homme. Parce qu'il avait dans ses rêves et sa présence ce qui m'avait approché du maître des ténèbres. Quelque chose d'insensé et de réel, c'était un homme charismatique.

Et il le restera toujours.

Ma période d'espion s'est montré concluante un court moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre la vérité sûrement. Et je pense que ce fut mon père qui l'ait su à été la seule chance que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie. Parce qu'il m'a laissé filer, parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de me retenir. Parce qu'il m'a ignoré. Il ne me voyait plus. Je n'étais plus rien. Et j'étais fier et blessé à la fois, reconnaissant aussi. Car il aurait pu me tuer sur le coup. Mas il ne l'a pas fait et ce geste peut avoir tellement de significations qu'il m'est impossible de savoir pourquoi il l'a fait. Des fois, je me demande s'il pense que je ne le méritais pas. Ou est-ce simplement qu'il a essayé de me protéger. Je me demande s'il s'est déjà dit qu'il a fait de moi un digne Malefoy. Et je n'ai jamais de réponse. Sans doute parce qu'il est mort.

Comme beaucoup d'autres.

J'ai cessé d'être seul après la découverte de ma trahison. Parce que peu à peu, quelques-uns de mes anciens camarades sont venus à l'Ordre. Finissant par abandonner comme moi, leurs proches. Et de ceux-là, qui ont trahi le maître des ténèbres, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Et sur la dizaine venue jusqu'à moi, il n'en reste guère que deux. Parce que trahir cet homme est bien la pire des actions et qu'il nous le fait regretter amèrement. J'ai vu les scènes du crime, j'ai vu mes amis égorgés, vidés ou encore complètement inertes. Et quelque fois, je souhaitais que personne ne soit venu à moi, que je sois demeuré seul dans mon silence me contentant de jouer mon rôle. De ne pas m'impliquer autant que je l'étais. De ne pas voir des visages connus au regard vide et marqué par d'atroces souffrances. Et il m'aurait bien été plus facile de les voir mourir en étant contre moi qu'avec moi.

Mais la guerre prit fin soudainement.

Sans que je ne le soupçonne, elle prit fin. J'étais éloigné malgré moi de l'action et de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la bataille finale qui a opposé le mage noir à Potter. Personne ne sut ce qui s'était passé, certains racontèrent avoir vu la bataille, payés une somme exorbitante, ils la racontaient dans quelques feuilles de mensuels, mais aucun de leur récit ne concorde. Et finalement, il n'y a que lui qui sait. Et même là, trois ans après cette guerre, il n'avait prononcé mot. Il évitait le sujet préfèrent sans doute ignorer qu'il s'était sali les mains. Qu'il avait tué. Comme moi je l'avais fait tant de fois. Et que cette façon qu'à Potter de regretter est si dissociable de la mienne.

Mais ils sembleraient que nos destins soient liés irrémédiablement.

C'était une de ses soirées mondaines après la guerre, en l'honneur des vainqueurs. Où on célébrait avec joie et allégresse la fin du règne du seigneur des ténèbres et sa disparition. Certains pensaient que cet élan de joie était semblable à celui qui avait éveillé les sorciers lors de la première disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. D'autres les décrivaient plus profond que l'autre. Mais ça importait peu. Le monde était en joie après la terreur. On y avait convié les figures de la guerre. Je m'y présentais, ressentant du mépris envers ces gens qui organisant ces fêtes si paisiblement la fin de la guerre ; Tous ces gens que l'on avait point vus sur les fronts, qui n'étaient apparus baguette en main qu'après la bataille. Ces froussards, ces couards qui racontaient des inepties, s'exclamant qu'ils avaient été là. Alors que l'on savait bien qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés tout ce temps, n'osant choisir un camp et se contentant d'attendre. Ceux qui s'étaient enfuis, prostrés, cachés pour éviter de contrarier l'un des parties. N'osant choisir entre ces deux voies comme si ça ne les avait pas concernés. Comme des enfants n'osant choisir entre leurs deux parents.

Ces gens si stupides et puérils.

J'assistais donc à ce gala. Maussade comme à mon habitude, la manche légèrement relevée, exhibant dans un geste provocateur le tatouage d'horreur sur mon poignet. Et je sentais des regards glisser dessus, du dégoût mêlé à du mépris. Mais parmi ces gens, certains se contentant d'un regard admiratif et respectueux pour cette désinvolture et cette suffisance que j'affichais. Ceux-là, ils avaient été du côté de l'Ordre, à mes côtés parfois. Blessé souvent dans ces batailles meurtrières, des blessures de guerre aussi bien sur le corps que dans la tête. Les autres n'étaient qu'hypocrites me trouvant déplacé au milieu de ces gens. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurai même pas franchi la porte, mais il me fallait me montrer à ces apparitions pour redorer mon blason. Pour permettre ainsi de regagner plus facilement le patrimoine des Malefoy, qui avait été saisi par le Ministère. Je comptais sur ces apparitions publiques et remarquées pour me favoriser. Je savais que le lendemain, on verrait mon visage faussement réjoui, mais aussi je n'en doutais pas, sa marque sur mon poignet. Un long article découlerait ainsi, sur ma présence à cette réunion. On parlerait de mon revirement, des pertes que j'ai du subir et d'autres choses larmoyantes, fausses pour la plupart. Et ainsi, la balance pencherait de mon côté.

J'étais calculateur et je le suis toujours.

Par un hasard des plus impromptu, je trouvais place auprès de Potter pour manger. Hasard pas si hasardeux, je me destinais une place auprès de l'hôte grâce à mon nom et ma renommé même si ces choses étaient quelque peu ternis. De longues tables, semblables à celle que possédait la Grande salle de Poudlard étaient alignés dans la salle. Nous nous saluâmes simplement avec nos noms et un bref signe de tête. Reprendre nos vieilles querelles auraient été déplacées. Pas après cette guerre, mais pas parce qu'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, non cela m'importait peu. Non, juste parce que nous avions vu des choses horribles trop vite tous les deux ; Et ce lien, bien que mince, de compagnons de guerre, était la seule chose semblant nous relier à présent. Et même si nous ne nous parlions pas à cette époque. Une sorte de respect avait pris place pour l'autre. Comme j'en avais pour tout les participants de cette guerre affreuse et brutale tombé sur nos épaules d'adolescents fragiles. Nous mangeâmes en silence, humbles et silencieux. Quelques fois, quelqu'un l'abordait pour un peu de conversation. Il répondait, enjoué, souriant, poli et aimable. Irréfléchi quelque fois comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Et souvent le maître des lieux en face de lui, lui adressait un sourire rempli d'hypocrisie et demandait s'il ne manquait de rien. Et l'autre se contenant de sourire et de décréter que non, qu'il trouvait les plats excellents. Mais il ne le pensait sans doute pas, se contentant de picorer dan son assiette et de lâcher par intermittence de longs soupirs de lassitude. Ses gestes, ses manières, sa façade, son sourire, tant de point qui me désignant ouvertement qu'il n'était plus le gamin que je haïssais.

Et je me rendis compte qu'à présent, il me laissait indifférent.

A la fin du repas, nous quittâmes la table avec un vague geste l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être un regard, une poignée de main ou un vague signe de tête, je n'en suis plus sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si toutes ces rencontres avec Potter m'avaient laissé un souvenir profond. J'imagine que ce n'est plus le cas à présent. A force de le rencontrer à tous ces galas où on semblait le traîner malgré lui, et où j'assistais écœuré pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait, d'avoir une place à ses côtés, nous nous en sommes venus à discuter. Mais bien sûr, ce ne fut pas sur des banalités. Si je m'en souviens correctement, cela se passait à une de ces nombreuses réceptions. Nous avions tous deux bu, plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu sans doute. Quelques invités s'étaient levés, dans l'optique de faire quelques pas de danses, éméchés, sur la piste de danse. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux comme coupés des autres. La musique me parvenait comme un bruit distant, les plats de porcelaines se mouvaient sur la table, des rires étouffés, tout semblait trembler. Et j'étais grisé. Et Potter était sans doute dans le même état que moi.

Les quelques mots que nous échangeâmes témoignaient de notre ennui respectif, malgré notre état d'ébriété. Puis, des noms nous sont montés aux lèvres, des noms de combattants morts pour ce qu'ils croyaient bon. Des noms de compagnon d'armes, d'amis, de proches, de famille… A chaque nom prononcé, un autre sortait de la part de l'autre. Comme un stupide concours où on souhaitait savoir qui avait connu le plus de morts. Un concours morbide dans une ambiance de fête. Je me souviens de nos bouches se mouvant, de nos regards désabusés, nos airs mélancoliques. J'avais l'impression de me voir moi-même quand je le regardais. Effrayant comme nous étions proches et semblables à ce moment. Comme toutes nos différences avaient disparus pour laisser place à des adultes résignés. Aux façades souriantes.

Le lendemain, nos deux noms apparaissaient côté à côte dans des journaux.

On nous voyait, côte à côté, le regard vague, remuant les lèvres dans quelques paroles, puis nous taire tandis que l'autre reprenait. Avec nos maigres sourires d'enfants malades, nous semblions mélancoliques. Nous l'étions assurément. Un long article suivait le plus souvent, on parlait de lui, le Survivant, on parlait de moi, l'espion. On parlait de notre haine réciproque, quelques-unes de nos vagues connaissances, des inconnus quelques fois, témoignaient. « Leurs affrontements étaient violents, sauvages, on aurait dit deux fauves. Et je vous assure qu'il ne fallait pas se trouver sur leur chemin dans ces moments-là. » Avouait un élève de Poufsouffle dans l'Hebdo sorcière. « Ils se détestaient vraiment » affirmait une Serdaigle dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et d'autres et encore d'autres qui affirmaient que nous nous haïssions. Nous n'étions que des ennemis. Et dans ces journaux, on pensait à une réconciliation, que nous avions su passer au-delà de tout ça. Que nous étions devenus adultes et raisonnés. Et des choses comme cela, on parlait de la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié sans que cela ne m'ait même traversé l'esprit. Et bizarrement, mes biens me furent rendus quelques jours plus tard, avec les excuses du Ministère pour tous ces ennuis. Pour le peuple, j'étais un ami de Potter alors que je ne lui avais adressé que quelques mots. Mais seuls lui et moi le savions. Et quand on l'interrogea, il ne démentit pas, il avoua même que j'étais un « chic type. » Et sûrement, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette soirée, perdu dans l'alcool qui l'était. Car je me rappelais bien d'avoir été aussi détestable qu'à mon habitude à son égard. Et lui-même avait fait de même, sans animosité réelle, juste par habitude.

Dan les journaux, personne ne souligna nos airs abattus d'enfants perdus.

Ainsi, récupérant mon rang et mon domaine, je pus recevoir enfin. Pas que cela me plaisait vraiment, mais il me fallait assurer un réseau de personnes haut placées pour me sortir de tout problème qui viendrait à se présenter. Je n'étais pas malhonnête mais prévoyant. Et comme tout le monde semblait penser que j'étais l'ami de Potter, je l'invitais. La rumeur courut dans les journaux, et je savais qu'ainsi, toutes les grandes figures se présenteraient à ma porte. Bizarre comme les gens réagissaient au seul nom de Potter. Et c'est dans ce genre d'instant que je comprenais que sa célébrité l'eut pesé quelque peu dans son enfance et qu'elle devait encore peser aujourd'hui sur ses épaules. Bien que j'aie invité Potter par hibou, je ne m'attendais point à le voir se présenter à ma porte, habillé soigneusement, comme s'il eut s'agit d'une de ces innombrables fêtes d'après-guerre. Il me tendis un présent comme tout hôte respectable et me salua d'une forte poignée de main comme si nos avions étés de proches amis. J'ai compris alors que Potter avait appris à jouer aux jeux des apparences tandis qu'il me tendait un vin fort cher, me félicitant pour mon retour dans cette demeure. Et je jouais avec lui, à ce jeu que je maîtrisais depuis l'enfance. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, parmi les figures importantes du monde sorcier dont nous faisions tous deux partis, discutant comme de vieux amis.

A partir de ce moment, nous nous retrouvions souvent en présence l'un de l'autre, nous nous mettions alors à discuter de choses et autres sans grandes importances au milieu des différents convives qui nous écoutaient alertes à la recherche de la moindre information. Au fil du temps, nous commençâmes doucement à nous apprécier plus ou moins. Et quand nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls, nous riions comme deux gamins s'amusant de leur blagues, se lançant des pics plus ou moins dur l'un sur l'autre, le tout non dénué d'humour. Et finalement derrière les façades, nous devînmes amis. Amis comme deux personnes comme nous pouvaient l'être. Nous nous disputions peu, ne prenant jamais les choses dîtes comme paroles réfléchies. J'imagine qu'à ce moment de notre amitié, nous pensions tous deux que nous ne pouvions blesser l'autre. Nous ne pensions pas nos paroles, cherchant des pics blessants et s'attendant à une autre de la même sorte de la part de l'autre. Nous n'étions pas assez attachés l'un à l'autre, nous n'étions juste que deux personnes s'amusant l'une avec l'autre.

Les problèmes se sont présentés quand nous devînmes de réels amis proches.

Et je crois que bien que je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, elle arriva. Nous nous parlions plus que raison, de choses importantes, la banalité étant ennuyeuse. Parce qu'elle ne nous atteignait pas, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tenter de blesser l'autre par le temps ou par la couleur de sa cravate. Et ce fut moi qui fut touché dans mon orgueil bien avant lui. Parce qu'il avait beau être un sentimental de Gryffondor et moi un sournois de Serpentard, je fus touché le premier. Et bien que je fus blessé à ce moment, je pense que je ne l'aurai pas été aussi violemment s'il avait eut ces propos avant. Peut-être que je me sentis trop touché, et c'était bien stupide car il ne le pensait certainement pas, mais je le fus. Et bien malgré moi, il le perçut et je me rappelle encore de son expression de surprise en se rendant compte de la situation.

En se rendant compte de notre proximité nouvelle.

Et le silence qui suivit fut rempli aussi bien de gêne que de consternation. Ce jour là, nous nous dîmes plus un mot et il quitta ma demeure, réfléchi et silencieux. Je pense qu'à ce moment là, nous commencions tout juste à réaliser l'importance que l'autre prenant dans notre vie. Et que d'une certaine façon, je me montrai dépendant car je n'avais pas supporté l'idée même de ne pas le voir. Et les premiers signes de manque m'atteignirent au bout d'un mois, je me sentais nerveux, j'étais bien plus insupportable qu'à mon habitude et je passai mon temps le regard vague à songer. Nous nous revîmes deux mois après cette confrontation. Et contre toute attente, nous reprîmes notre rythme d'avant, classant cet incident comme les choses auxquels il ne fallait plus songer. Comme dans une boîte à fermer à clé, et cette boîte se remplissait au fur à mesure de nos mots maladroits. Même si nous nous montrions moins blessants, que nous n'abordions pas certains sujets trop personnels et trop dangereux. Parce que l'on ne pouvait plus parler de tout… parce que nous étions devenus des amis et que nous ne voulions pas blesser l'autre.

Etrange comme cette proximité nous éloignait d'une certaine façon des choses importantes.

Ainsi, nous sommes devenus de réels amis. Et il se montre bien trop prévenant envers moi, je ne supporte plus ses longs silences pendant lesquels ils cherchent à aborder un sujet sans me blesser. Parce que ça m'effraie, ça m'effraie de me rendre de son ascendant sur moi, de la force que prennent les mots soudain dans sa bouche. Comme si certaines de ses paroles devenaient des poignard prêt à se planter en moi.

Effrayant comme il me semble proche et pourtant trop éloigné à la fois.

Je repose le journal, soupirant, j'ordonne à mon elfe de maison de préparer un café et de m'apporter deux tasses. Même si je pense que ça ne suffira sûrement pas pour contenir mon exaspération. Mon regard se pose encore une fois sur la photo, cette fois c'est Ginny Weasley. Une de ses ex, la sœur de son ami, elle va se marier bientôt avec Finnigan. Un ancien camarde de Gryffondor semblerait-il. Mais dans la façon avec laquelle elle le regarde quelque fois, je devine qu'elle abandonnerait son fiancé pour un geste du Sauveur. Je me demande comment cet imbécile peut avoir autant d'ascendant sur une femme. Comment peut-il être séduisant au point de plaire à ce genre de femme et de les amener à l'aduler malgré lui ? Car il ne recherche pas cette dévotion, son charme agit de lui-même sans qu'il ait besoin de le maîtriser. Comme une aura sauvage qui l'entoure et qui emprisonne.

Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre…

La porte claque quelque part. Je mets plus en évidence le journal sur la table. Mon elfe de maison apparaît et sert deux tasses avant de disparaître de nouveau. Les pas résonnent tandis qu'il s'approche. Je m'empare délicatement d'une des tasses sur le plateau et la porte à mes lèvres. Je le vois franchir la porte. Il est habillé négligemment, son col est mal mis et sa chemise mal boutonnée, ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude et ses yeux sont hagards. Le réveil a du être dur et précipité ou peut-être qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser son sort en ouvrant les yeux sous ce début d'après midi. Potter se couche à des heures excessives et se réveille à l'heure du déjeuner. Il me semble que cela doit faire bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas éveillé sous l'aube naissante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était moi.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions semblables.

Son regard glisse sur moi, il semble comprendre à ma façon de me tenir que j'avais deviné sa venue. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel. Il se présentait ainsi après la parution de ses virés nocturnes aux bras de charmantes personnes. Et son regarde glisse de moi jusqu'au journal posé bien en évidence. Il le fixe un long moment. Puis comme craintif, ses yeux passent du journal à moi, comme s'il me demandait que je le pardonne. Puis ils retournent rapidement au journal, son double photographique essayant toujours de masquer la chevelure rousse à ses côtés. Et son regard repart encore vers le mien puis vers la photo. Finalement il lâche un énorme soupir. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et il cesse son manège et son regard cherche nerveusement un point où se fixer qui le rendrait moins nerveux.

Je lui désigne négligemment le siège en face de moi où il se laisse tomber.

Et sa main s'empare de la tasse posée sur le plateau. Comme si elle lui avait été destiné. Je ne dis mot, me contentant de reprendre une gorgée de ce liquide amer. Trop amer sûrement au goût de Potter qui grimace. Je ne peux m'empêcher un léger sourire moqueur qu'il aperçoit. Il appelle mon elfe qui apparaît encore une fois avec un sucrier à la main. Potter le remercie et disparaît. Cette scène n'a rien d'inhabituel, elle se rejoue sans cesse. Nous connaissons tous deux nos rôles par cœur, de ce qui va suivre inévitablement. Et cette fin imparfaite que nous connaîtrons. Je me sens si lassé quelque fois quand nous nous séparons tous deux et que rien n'a avancé, coincés que nous sommes dans ce mouvement perpétuel. Mais tout ça, je ne le dois qu'à Potter. C'est bien lui qui franchit la porte…

Mais c'est aussi moi qui la laisse ouverte.

Il verse une quantité non négligeable de sucre dans sa tasse et le mélange au liquide noir. Son regard revient vers moi et nous nous jaugeons. Et enfin, je prononce les premières paroles de cet acte, invariablement suivi d'autres qui nous amènerons à une autre dispute. Encore…

- Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite, Potter.

Et bien que je sois froid naturellement, je déteste cette façon que j'ai de m'exprimer. Et malgré moi, mes mots sont fait pour le heurter, le blesser. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Parce que d'une certaine façon, j'ai été blessé avant même qu'il mette un pied dans cette salle. Et lui soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et lâche :

- Malefoy ne joue pas à ça.

Je lève un sourcil faussement septique. J'esquisse un sourire ironique et je sais que cela ne cesse de l'énerver quand j'arbore ce genre de comportement odieux. Je l'interroge froid :

- N'est-ce pas à moi de dire ça Potter ? En ce moment même ne devrais-tu pas chouchouter ta nouvelle conquête et au meilleurs des cas t'envoyer en l'air avec ? Peux-tu donc me dire ce que tu fabrique ici ?

Il se crispe soudainement. Ses mains se serrent autour de la tasse, ses muscles se tendent et il lâche gravement :

- Ginny n'est pas une conquête.

Je remarque que son nom dans sa bouche à cette consonance particulière comme quand on évoque une personne très proche et pour qui on a de l'affection. Et à n'en pas douter, Potter a de l'affection pour cette rousse. Et ce fait me pousse à répliquer sournoisement :

- Oh excuse-moi, j'ignorais que tu étais son nouveau fiancé ! Fais attention, c'est le genre de fille à ouvrir les cuisses facilement, la preuve elle les a bien ouvertes pour toi.

Il m'aurait frappé avant. Il m'aurait donné un bon coup de poing dans la face et il aurait hurlé, il m'aurait traité de tous les noms. Et il serait parti. Mais, il ne le fait pas. Et malgré moi, j'aurai aimé revenir à cette époque où il me suffisait de le blesser pour qu'il me frappe, qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mes vraies pensées à travers mes mots. Mais il me regarde juste avec son regard sombre, m'exhibant sa déception devant mon comportement puéril. Je me tais et détourne le regard. Je fixe le feu allumé dans la cheminé. Et lui brise enfin ce silence gênant et contraint d'une voix qui ne laisse place à aucune réplique :

- Ginny va se marier bientôt, nous ne sommes qu'amis, rien de plus. Elle est très heureuse avec Seamus et compte bien le rester…

Et je le coupe alors avec une certaine amertume :

- Mais te regardes amoureusement à chacun de tes pas.

Et il passe une main fatiguée sur son front, sa cicatrice s'exhibe fièrement avant de disparaître sous sa frange. Il commence à s'énerver, mon entêtement le frustre, je le sais, il déteste quand je montre si fermé à ces explications. Et je pense qu'il doit me détester souvent d'être aussi têtu. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'était pas lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot ami ? lâche-t-il alors, sa voix plus forte que tout à l'heure.

Et à travers ces mots, je sens qu'il ressent de l'agacement. Je passe une main sur ma manche comme pour y faire disparaître une tâche invisible. Mais ma chemise est impeccable, comme à son habitude. Je soupire et accroche le regard de Potter avant d'articuler exagérément :

- La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle, dans le mot ami.

Il pose sa tasse sur la table doucement et se prend la tête entre les mains comme s'il se sentait désespéré par mon état ou mon comportement. Je continue alors, grave et aussi anxieux :

- Elle t'aime Potter, ça crève les yeux.

Il rit à travers ses mains, d'un rire forcé et nerveux, ce que je lui dis lui semble comme une aberration. Comme si je m'obstinais dans une idée fausse et idiote. Enfin, il lève la tête vers moi et doucement me demande :

- Et comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ça ? Saurais-tu des choses à ce sujet que j'ignore ?

Son ton et mordant et ironique. Et moi, vague, je réponds avant de prendre une gorgée de café :

- Elle a cette façon de te regarder…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dire quelque chose d'étrange quand je croise son regard. Il me fixe avec une attention particulière, comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose à travers mes paroles, comme s'il cherchait le sens caché derrière les mots. Et il m'interroge alors doucement :

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrai faire d'après toi Malefoy ?

Et je murmure fixant Potter dans les yeux, comme pour donner plus de poids à mes mots :

- Eloigne-toi d'elle. Pour ce genre d'amour, l'amitié ne suffit pas. Si un jour tu fais un mauvais geste ou dis un mauvais mot et qu'elle l'interprète comme un signal alors elle se jettera dans tes bras. Et elle attendra ce signe désespérément, prêt à tout claquer pour toi. Potter, si tu ne t'éloigne pas d'elle, tu va la faire souffrir, atrocement.

Et il me scrute toujours de cette façon, cherchant un sens profond à mes paroles, il répète doucement :

- M'éloigner d'elle ? Tu pense que ça la rendrait malheureuse si elle restait près de moi ?

Je hoche la tête lentement. Et malgré moi, je me sens mal à l'aise ainsi. Comme si j'avouais quelque chose que je ne devrai pas avouer. Mais que je ne voyais pas quoi. Enfin, il me lâche du regard et fixe intensément la photo du journal, il chuchote :

- Même si cela me rendrait malheureux de la perdre comme amie ?

J'hésite un moment, je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aimerai lui dire que oui, mais ça serait mentir. Ça serait faire passer ce que je souhaite avant lui. Alors je ne dis rien, lui laissant le choix, le fixant toujours.

Et lui, il me fixe aussi, mais d'une autre façon, semblant me juger. Et je comprends soudain à quoi il songe. Et aussi pourquoi il me fixe si ouvertement et foncièrement. Enfin, je m'exclame outré :

- Je ne parle pas de moi Potter !

Et lui affiche un petit sourire désabusé et il laisse échapper :

- Tu en es sûr ?

Et j'aimerai que ma voix n'ait pas l'air de trembler autant tandis que je réponds que oui, j'en étais sûr. Parce que malgré moi, il avait semé le doute dans mon esprit. Et confus que j'étais, je ne pouvais plus faire la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge. Et ça m'irrite plus que ça ne devrait. Parce qu'il m'a rappelé ce sentiment si honteux que j'éprouve à son égard.

- Si ça te blesse d'être près de moi. Je peux…

Et je hurle, le coupant dans son élan, me levant malgré moi, posant violemment les mains sur la table, pris d'une colère inexplicable mêlée à une terreur constante qu'il s'éloigne de moi :

- Arrête ! C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas désespéré et je n'ai aucun espoir à notre sujet ! Je n'ai pas l'impression de mourir en ta présence ! D'accord ? Je ne parlais pas de moi ! Alors arrête de te faire tout un géant sur ce sujet.

Ma façade se fissure, se brise tombe en morceaux devant lui. Dévoilant l'être plein d'égoïsme et de fierté. Rempli de terreur aussi devant la possibilité qu'il m'abandonne, seul face à ce sentiment.

Et il me regarde, longuement, et j'ai les joues en feu. Parce que j'ai crié. Parce que j'ai honte d'avoir crié. Parce que je me sens minable ainsi, à crier, à hurler, n'exhibant que plus ma douleur et ma personne. Ne la dévoilant que trop en face de lui. Et c'est finalement à lui de me répondre d'une voix vive se levant à son tour :

- Alors arrête de jouer ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais la moindre idée de ce que tu penses vraiment ! Si tu ne jouais pas aux faux-semblants, alors je n'aurai pas cette impression de me trouver sur un balai éjectable ! Et j'aurai une petite idée de ce que tu désires réellement !

No façades tombent peu à peu dévoilant sans qu'on en le veuille nos peurs et nos incertitudes.

J'ai envie de le frapper d'être si peu compréhensible, si peu délicat, si vrai aussi. De ne pas me comprendre comme il le faut alors qu'il est si proche que moi. D'avoir l'impression d'éloignement chaque jour qui passe. D'être dans un monde de paradoxe quand il s'agit de nous. Et je m'enflamme, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à me comprendre de la bonne façon :

- Mais ce que je désire, c'est que tu me foutes la paix ! Que tu cesses de faire ton mea culpa à chacune de tes apparitions dans les unes des magazines. Que tu cesses d'entrer ici pour t'excuser alors qu'il n'y aucune raison. Que tu cesses de me faire chier avec ta stupide amitié trop envahissante !

Et je ne sais plus si je pensais ces mots. Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus que le désir égoïste de le blesser comme il le fait inconsciemment et maladroitement avec moi. Et je veux oublier que je ne devrai pas me sentir blessé, parce qu'il n'a rien fait qui devrait me blesser. Et je continue, devant ce besoin oppressant de combler ce silence trop pénible :

- Je ne veux pas non plus ta pitié de bon samaritain ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses vulgairement pour quelque chose qui ne m'atteint pas ! Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, que tu ne me parles pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à te soucier de ce que je pense, ni de ce que je pourrai ressentir ! Fais ta vie, Potter ! Trouves-toi une femme, baise-la, fais-lui des gosses et vivez heureux !

- Et toi dans toute cette histoire ? réplique-t-il vivement.

- Moi, m'exclamais-je. Mais tu ne vas pas renoncer à tout ça à cause de moi ? Tu ne vas pas laisser toutes les femmes qui auraient pu partager ta vie passer sous ton nez parce que j'étais là !

- Je devrai te laisser seul ? réplique-t-il semblant blessé et dégoûté à cette idée.

Je me sens si las, si fatigué, si blessé. Et l'impression de laisser mon cœur à vif ainsi est si pénible, je déclare alors doucement, presque dans un souffle :

- Ne penses pas à moi, Potter.

- Je ne peux pas faire de mal à mes amis… je ne souhaite pas les voir malheureux, avoue-t-il agrippant mon bras comme pour me prouver la véracité de ses propos.

Je me dégage vivement, ne supportant pas ce geste d'affection à un pareil moment. Alors que je me sens si minable de me comporter ainsi. Et de ma voix haute et forte, je le prononce durement :

- Est-ce qu'au moins une seule fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas te montrer un peu égoïste ?

Et il ne répond pas. Laisse tomber sa main et fixe le sol. Je soupire. La pression est retombée soudainement après mes paroles. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse répondre semble-t-il. Je passe une main fatiguée devant mes yeux, essuyant discrètement les larmes que j'avais retenues. Je lance un regard à l'horloge près de la cheminé. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi. Je lui rappelle doucement :

- Tu es en retard à ton travail.

Et soudain, sortant de sa transe, il jette un regard affolé à l'horloge, devenant livide. Je ris doucement face à son air démuni tandis qu'il s'exclame qu'il avait un rendez-vous important avec son supérieur. Je soupire lui faisant remarquer à quel point il est peu soigné. Il semble prêt alors à s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant, je retiens une moquerie tandis qu'il essaye d'arranger sa tenue, ce qui lui prend tout au plus quelques minutes Il jette un regard suppliant à ma cravate. Je lâche un soupir résigné en l'enlevant. Il me lance un sourire reconnaissant tandis que je m'attelle à refaire le nœud pour sa personne. Potter a toujours été d'une nullité consternante lorsqu'il s'agissait des cravates. Etonnant d'ailleurs après nos sept années à Poudlard à porter nos uniformes, mais il avait sûrement d'autres choses à penser qu'à bien faire son nœud de cravate à l'époque.

Il sent terriblement bon.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule fermant doucement les yeux. Il se crispe soudainement, je sens ses muscles se contracter vivement sous sa chemise. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je me sens terriblement bien ainsi. J'aimerai rester ainsi un long moment. Je reste ainsi un moment, puis il se décide à m'appeler doucement comme de peur de m'effrayer :

- Draco ?

Et moi je murmure doucement, laissant s'égarer un petit souffle contre sa nuque :

- Encore un petit peu, Harry…

Il semble comprendre et j'ai l'impression de voir son visage affligé et attristé, mais je n'ai pas envie de songer à cet instant. J'ai juste envie de me reposer contre son épaule. Quelques pensées vagues me traversent la tête mêlée à du bien-être.

Et il m'enserre maladroitement contre lui dans une étreinte amicale que je voudrai amoureuse...

**Fin**

J'ai passé toute la soirée à taper cette fic que j'avais commencé à petits bouts il y a à peine un mois. Et je l'ai terminé avant la death ligne ! (la sortie du dernier tome de Harry Potter :P) Grand malheur, j'ai du attendre le lendemain pour la poster TT

Tristesse quand tu nous tiens…

Reviews please ?


End file.
